Where I Was, Where I'm Going
by AnisaLee
Summary: Sequel to Burt Hummel's Guide to Raising a Teenage Son.  Blaine and Kurt's life one year later.  Follow them as they navigate life, love and family.
1. Prologue

A/N: I am SO BLOWN AWAY by the response I got for just posting the initial announcement. You guys are absolutely amazing! I'm overwhelmed by it all. This story will be written a little differently than BHG. So, I'll meet you at the end...

* * *

><p>It's been one year to the day since I did this last. I don't really even know why I'm doing it now. I've never been one to journal or write down my feelings. I guess now it seems right - fitting even. A colleague of mine suggested I do this. You see, I'm a lawyer and I work best when I can see something. I work with facts and evidence. Which, I suppose you already know because I'm writing this to myself. So…<p>

Anyways, I like facts. You can argue against them, but they are always constant. One plus one will always be two. Independence Day will always be July 4. My birth year will always be 1993. None of that changes and it will never change.

So, I guess the facts here are Kurt is my husband, we've been married for seven years and this morning we completed our application to adopt. Our case worker, Julie, interviewed us both. It took over three hours. It was like being cross examined, except this time I was on the other end of it. I'm used to asking questions. Part of my job is to get the truth. When I'm cross examining a witness on the stand, I look for ways to make them crack. I try to get at their weaknesses in order to get to the truth. I know it sounds terrible, but my only concern is for my client's well being.

But after today, I have a really good understanding of what I put those people through. You feel like every bit of your life is being scrutinized. It's all for the good of the child. The case worker has to know that they're not placing a child with less than savory people. I get it. It still leaves you feeling like you've been ripped open and all your secrets exposed. It was daunting. I had to remind myself why I was doing it.

Afterwards, Kurt and went out to lunch and neither one of us spoke except to the waiter. It was a odd feeling. After months of building up to if we were going to have children and then how we were going to have children, it all finally ended.

When the day started, all I felt were nerves. But now I just feel anxious. In a few short months, Kurt and I could be parents.

Wow.

FOR OFFICE USE ONLY

File under section A

Duplicate copies not to be given to client

Adoption Interview

Case Manager: Julie Stevens

Case Number: AC50923E

Parent A: Blaine Anderson

Parent B: Kurt Hummel-Anderson

- Personal interviews to be conducted separately -

**PARENT A – Blaine Anderson**

**Age**: 28

**Gender**: Male

**Born**: Westerville, OH; March 10, 1993

**Income**: $425,000 **Documentation**: check stub, income tax (3 yrs) – attached

**Parents**: Scott and Irene Anderson

**Do Parent A's parents support the decision to adopt?** **(if no, please explain)**: Yes

**Siblings**: None

**Do Parent A's siblings support the decision to adopt?** **(if no, please explain)**: NA

**Education**: Ohio State University (BA in Political Science), New York University (JD)

**Career**: Attorney and law firm partner at Nelson, Cartland, Thomas and Anderson. Has been with the company for four years and plans on continuing a career at the firm. Also works with local nonprofit GLBT organizations and is on the board of directors for the Equality Initiative.

**How many hours does Parent A work per week?**: on average 40, but does fluctuate depending on case load

**How will having a child effect Parent A's work and career?**: Plans on taking an initial three month sabbatical from work once a child is placed within the home. Will lessen his case load for the first few years in order to help facilitate the child's introduction into the home.

**Personal Goals**: Wants to raise a family with his partner and become a father. Expressed that he has always had aspirations of becoming a father. To be the best husband and partner he can be. Wants to continue to grow as a person and in his relationships. Would also like to continue his work in the GLBT community and work on policy changing legislation.

**Other Significant Romantic Relationships (not including their relationship with Parent B)**: None

**Previously Married (spouse was not Parent B)**: No

**Health Problems (that may/not hinder their ability to parent a child)**: None

**Partake in alcohol, smoking or recreational drugs**: Has the occasional alcoholic drink. Does not smoke. Does not use recreational drugs.

**Why is adopting a child so important to Parent A?**: Has always wanted to be a father however, because of his sexual orientation, he didn't think it to be a possibility. Wants to raise a family of his own.

**PARENT B – Kurt Hummel-Anderson**

**Age**: 28

**Gender**: Male

**Born**: Lima, OH; May 27, 1993

**Income**: $90,000 **Documentation**: accountant statements, income tax (3 yrs) – attached

**Parents**: Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson (step-mother); biological mother deceased

**Do Parent B's parents support the decision to adopt?** **(if no, please explain)**: Yes

**Siblings**: Finn Hudson (step-brother)

**Do Parent B's siblings support the decision to adopt?** **(if no, please explain)**: Yes

**Education**: The New School For Design – The School of Fashion at Parsons (BA in Fashion Design)

**Career**: Fashion designer and founder of The Brummel House.

**How many hours does Parent A work per week?**: 40 hours a week, but fluctuates

**How will having a child effect Parent A's work and career?**: Currently, works mostly at home. Is prepared to take time off from his career as a designer and will hire a full time manager to oversee The Brummel House day to day operations.

**Personal Goals**: To be happy and healthy in all aspects of his life.

**Other Significant Romantic Relationships (not including their relationship with Parent A)**: None

**Previously Married (spouse was not Parent A)**: No

**Health Problems (that may/not hinder their ability to parent a child)**: Father had a heart attack at age 38

**Partake in alcohol, smoking or recreational drugs**: No

**Why is adopting a child so important to Parent B?**: Wants to raise a family with his partner (parent A). Believes that children would add a sense of fulfillment and love to his life.

* * *

><p>AN: So, Blaine is taking the reigns on this one. Burt will still play a huge part in this story, but it's going to focus more on Blaine and Kurt's relationship and family.

BTW, I got a tumblr: anisaleefiction

Please follow me! Ask questions. Comment. I'm open to suggestions, ideas anything you guys want to share. :)

Thanks! As always, please review! :)

Alerts are awesome - keep 'em coming. But it's really important to get reviews so I know what you guys are thinking!


	2. Chapter 1

Twelve years. Has it really been twelve years that I've known Kurt? And married for seven years?

It's crazy to think about.

I'm only 28 years old, married to the love of my life and have a dream job. Sometimes I wake up and think that it'll all end up being a dream, but then I see the ring I put on Kurt's finger the day he made me the happiest man alive.

But it hasn't always been easy with us. When the honeymoon phase of our marriage was over, the real for better or worse part began. I don't know if it was the smartest thing in the world to do, but we became lawfully wedded partners the summer between my graduating from Ohio State University and starting law school at New York University. Honestly, we only had about a month and a half to ease our way into married life.

To top it all off, we had never lived together before. My whole life was packed up into moving boxes and shipped off to Kurt's apartment before I even received my commencement gown and cap from OSU. I suppose, we were young and idealistic. I think we both imagined that after we became husbands, everything would just automatically be amazing and great. Maybe a lot of that was just naivety on my part. I'm not good at romance, but I am a romantic at heart and when my marriage was falling apart, it hurt. It hurt worse than I thought anything could – even more than when Kurt broke up with me. The vows I took to love, cherish, honor and be lawfully wedded to were suddenly being tested.

We didn't have time to be together. I was always in a class, clinic or the library and he was doing a fitting or attending a seminar. It was hell. I was almost 22 years old and my whole marriage was hinged on a silver band around my finger and a certificate in a black frame in our bedroom. There was a period of time when Kurt and I weren't even sleeping in the same bed. We fought about not spending time together and when we spent time together all we did was fight. It was little stuff too. Stuff like the laundry being left on the floor, dishes not being put away, coming home late. I was miserable. I was married to the love of my life, in an amazing city, studying for my dream career and I was miserable.

You want to know the worst part?

I had spoken to a few of my professors about divorce lawyer recommendations.

I know Kurt had researched lawyers too. I knew this because I had saw an e-mail momentarily light up the screen on his iPhone. It was from a law firm. A law firm that I knew dealt exclusively in divorce specifically – gay and lesbian divorces.

It was a last resort, but if things hadn't changed, I think we would have ended up filing. I even outlined how we'd split our assets. Of course, I'd make sure he was taken care of financially. I'd pay for five years rent on the apartment for him. I'd pay alimony so he could continue to try to make it into the fashion industry. I still loved him with all my heart, but sometimes love can't save a marriage.

Luckily, in our case, we were able to get through it. We sat down one night when were both home and just had it out. There was yelling and crying and silence and more yelling and more crying and more silence. There was slamming of doors and retreats to the bathroom. Until finally, we both agreed that things needed to change. _We_ needed to change.

From then on, things gradually got better. I'm not going to lie, it was a struggle. Every day was a battle, but instead of fighting each other we fought with each other. I think that's what made us stronger. I suppose that we forgot that. I mean, we were so good in high school. Everyday we'd get beaten down by bullies or hurtful words, but every day we had each other to deal with it.

Now, I look down at that ring Kurt put on my finger seven years ago and I get it. Marriage isn't just a ceremony, but is commitment. It's hard and complicated, but you're building a partnership with an even stronger bond. That's what Kurt and I have. I wouldn't trade our hard times any day because that's what made us, well, us.

To think that now we're about to embark on this new chapter in our lives together is extremely terrifying but also exciting. Our lives are about to change.

****(****)****(****)****

From: Burt Hummel  
>Subject: Text<br>To: Blaine Anderson

Blaine –

Got your text earlier, but I dropped the damn thing in a thing of used car oil. What's up? And what's this thing you and Kurt keep trying to tell me but never spit out.

Burt

****(****)****(****)****

From: Blaine Anderson  
>Subjec: Re: Text<br>To: Burt Hummel

Hi Burt,

Don't worry about the text. We have something really important to discuss with you and Carole and it's something we want to do in person. It's actually something we should have discussed with you before we went ahead with something, but it's too late now. We've already discussed it with my parents – they were here a few weeks ago. I guess I should apologize that we didn't discuss it with you and Carole at the same time.

Anyways, we're coming in this weekend. We can stay at a hotel if it's too short notice.

Take care,

Blaine

****(****)****(****)****

From: Burt Hummel  
>Subject: Text<br>To: Blaine Anderson

This sounds really serious. You're not talking divorce are you?

Don't worry about the hotel. You're staying here.

****(****)****(****)****

From: Blaine Anderson  
>Subjec: Re: Text<br>To: Burt Hummel

We're not getting a divorce, but I really don't want to say more without Kurt.

Kurt's going to text Carole our info.

* * *

><p>AN: The images are back! anisalee(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)37014(dot)html

Please, please, please REVIEW! Your reviews keep me motivated to continue!

Also, follow me on tumblr. Username - anisaleefiction

Don't forget to review, rec, and alert!


End file.
